retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2013
The following events occurred in 2013. Paper money All currency printed in any month from 2010-2012 (except the Series 2009 $100 bills) was still in circulation throughout 2013. Carryovers Logos Movies Television Movies As of 2013, all movies have now been released on Digital HD, hence the switch from "Digital Copy" to "Digital HD" on newer Blu-ray/DVD combo releases. Walt Disney Theatrical Monstersuniversity.jpg|Monsters University (June 21)|link=Monsters University Frozen.jpg|Frozen (November 27)|link=Frozen Home Video Also available on Digital HD: Wreckitralph_itunes.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph Also available on Blu-ray: Peterpan bluray.jpg|Peter Pan (February 5)|link=Peter Pan (Diamond Edition) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc. (February 19)|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Hunchbackofnotredame bluray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (March 12)|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) Mulan bluray.jpg|Mulan (March 12)|link=Mulan (15th Anniversary Edition) Swordinthestone bluray.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (August 6)|link=The Sword in the Stone (50th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood bluray.jpg|Robin Hood (August 6)|link=Robin Hood (40th Anniversary Edition) Winniethepooh bluray.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (August 6)|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2013 Special Edition) Oliverandcompany bluray.jpg|Oliver & Company (August 6)|link=Oliver & Company (25th Anniversary Edition) Littlemermaid bluray.jpg|The Little Mermaid (October 1)|link=The Little Mermaid (Diamond Edition) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University (October 29)|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Marypoppins bluray.jpg|Mary Poppins (December 10)|link=Mary Poppins (50th Anniversary Edition) A trailer for The Jungle Book: Diamond Edition was seen on The Little Mermaid, Monsters University and a few other Disney Blu-ray titles. Universal Theatrical Despicableme2.jpg|Despicable Me 2 (July 3)|link=Despicable Me 2 Home Video Despicableme2_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me 2 (December 10) Sony Pictures Home Video Hoteltransylvania_itunes.jpg|Hotel Transylvania (January 29)|link=Hotel Transylvania Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda (December 3)*|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) In the United Kingdom, this Blu-ray Disc was released on November 11. 20th Century Fox Theatrical Epic.jpg|Epic (May 24)|link=Epic Home Video Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Also available on Digital HD: epic_itunes.jpeg|Epic (August 20)|link=Epic Warner Bros. Theatrical Trailers for The Lego Movie appeared in theaters upon the formation of Warner Animation Group. Home Video Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (October 1)|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) PC Software Apple ITunes_11_Logo.png|iTunes 11 iTunes 11.1, released on September 18, added support for iOS 7, which was included with the iPhone 5S. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows_8.1_Blue_Logo.png|Windows 8.1 (October 17)|link=Windows 8.1 WindowsServer2012R2.png|Windows Server 2012 R2 (October 18) Television Hub Network Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (September 1)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Season 4 premiered late this year. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (August 6)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Video Games Mario/Yoshi supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Marioparty8.png|Mario Party 8|link=Mario Party 8 Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy MariopartyDS.jpg|Mario Party DS|link=Mario Party DS Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Supermariogalaxy2.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2|link=Super Mario Galaxy 2 supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 Marioparty9.jpg|Mario Party 9|link=Mario Party 9 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Luigimansion2.jpg|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon|link=Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team NewSuperLuigiU.png|New Super Luigi U|link=New Super Luigi U Supermario3dworld.jpg|Super Mario 3D World|link=Super Mario 3D World Marioparty3DS.jpg|Mario Party: Island Tour|link=Mario Party: Island Tour Sonic Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure Sonicriders2.jpg|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity|link=Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic&segaallstarsracing.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing|link=Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Sonicfreeriders.jpg|Sonic Free Riders|link=Sonic Free Riders Sonicgenerations.jpg|Sonic Generations|link=Sonic Generations Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Kirby Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirbysepicyarn.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirbymassattack.jpg|Kirby Mass Attack|link=Kirby Mass Attack Kirbysreturntodreamland.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land|link=Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby 20thanniversary boxart.jpg|Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (September 16)|link=Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Music As of 2013, all soundtracks have been available on Digital MP3. Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (July 10)|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Harrypotter7 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (soundtrack) Harrypotter8 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack) Kidsongs_cd.jpg|The 100 Greatest Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mylittleponyguidebook.jpg|The Elements of Harmony: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Official Guidebook|link=The Elements of Harmony: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Official Guidebook Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Apps Chrome.jpg|Google Chrome Mobile_game_loading_background.jpg|My Little Pony (November 8)|link=My Little Pony (iOS) Candycrushsaga.png|Candy Crush Saga|link=Candy Crush Saga Wheeloffortune_ios.png|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune (iOS) IMG_0011.PNG|Sonic Dash|link=Sonic Dash Websites Launched this year was the official website for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls). Totals Category:Timeline